Scion tC
The 1st generation of the Scion tC was set into production between 2004 and 2010. It was unveiled at the 2004 North American International Auto Show and was built by Toyota's American division Scion. The car is powered by a 2.5L 2AZ-FE Straight-4 Inline-4 engine made by Toyota. The Scion received a facelift in 2007. Editions Silver The "Silver" edition was released on May 17th, 2012, and is the SpeedBoost variant of the tC. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned Performance Parts. Red Juggernaut The "Red Juggernaut" edition was released on May 31st, 2012, first made available for Top-Up. It was then added to the Car Dealer on October 4th, 2012. The car is a Juggernaut-variant of the tC. The car comes pre-equipped with pro-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Heavy Mass skill mod) and aftermarket parts as well as a Juggernaut-themed livery. Blue Juggernaut The "Blue Juggernaut" edition was released on September 5th, 2012, and is another Juggernaut-variant of the tC. The car comes pre-equipped with pro-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Heavy Mass skill mod) and aftermarket parts as well as a Juggernaut-themed livery. Red The "Red" edition was released on October 31st, 2012, and was the Cash-variant of the tC. The car is completely stock and features no performance parts. This Side Up The "This Side Up" edition was released on April 1st, 2013, and is a customized-variant of the tC. The car comes pre-equipped with mixed performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique aftermarket parts as well as an unique livery and panels made out of Cardboard Fiber. Overall Performance The Scion tC has a stock top speed of 218 km/h (135 mph) which is average for Class D. Its acceleration lacks power, despite its acceleration stats, and the same for its nitrous output when competing with other cars. Its handling and its turning radius is very responsive but since it is a front-wheel drive car it understeers when turning. In Sprints and Circuits , its lack of power becomes a major hinderance, however it is agile and responsive handling allows it to corner at extremely high speeds. In Team Escapes and Pursuits, the Scion tC can ram roadblocks and dodge Rhinos with ease because of its narrow body, responsive handling and weight. Because of its front-wheel drive configuration, it is hard to spin out if it encounters cruisers. Although when slamming into a speeding Rhino, the tC will flip off its wheels and the Scion will suffer from the collision, due to its slow acceleration. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Appearances Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Editions CarRelease Scion tC Silver 2.jpg|Silver CarRelease Scion tC Juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut CarRelease Scion tC Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Blue Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Scion tC Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Scion tC Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Red Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Red Juggernaut 5.jpg CarRelease Scion tC Red Juggernaut 6.jpg CarRelease Scion tC This Side Up.jpg|This Side Up CarRelease Scion tC This Side Up 2.jpg CarRelease Scion tC This Side Up 3.jpg CarRelease Scion tC This Side Up 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Scion Category:FWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:American Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Class C Category:Class B Category:Class D Category:Small Cars